The Game
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: "It's a game they want to play, darling girl. The question is... are you ready to play it?" Sequel to The Passage of Time: AU story.
1. Chapter 1

The door slammed open, hitting the wall with a bang; the echo lasting more than a few seconds. A man stormed through the doorway, breezing past two gentlemen standing by the kitchen counter, preparing dinner for that evening. A few seconds later, another man came through; this time, he was accompanied by a young woman.

"What did you do now?" the man asked, as they followed the other down the hallway.

"I didn't do anything!" the woman insisted, holding up the front of her skirts to keep up. "I honestly don't know how you men think! Do you always have to start fights and try to outdo the other?"

The sound of banging and items being tossed about, rang out through the main floor of the house.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" the woman huffed, pushing past her partner. "When I get my hands on him…"

A few seconds later, the woman's shouting could be heard. "CHRISTOPHER PIKE! I DEMAND THAT YOU PUT THAT BOTTLE OF BRANDY DOWN!"

Jim snorted from the hallway, taking his time to enter the library. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, spotting Scotty and Pavel coming out of the kitchen.

"What's all the fuss about?" Scotty asked, holding a dishcloth in his hands. "And why did Pike come storming in like a banshee?"

"Lovers quarrel," Jim shrugged, as both men nodded; clearly understanding what was occurring between Christopher and Lavinia

"I SAID, PUT IT DOWN!" Lavinia shrieked, before the sound of glass breaking echoed in the hallway.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Pavel asked, looking from Scotty to Jim. "I mean, what if he…"

Jim snorted, "What? Hurts her?" he asked, as Pavel nodded. "Pike wouldn't harm a red hair on her pretty little head."

Scotty chuckled, "The lass would hurt _him _instead," he said, slapping the young man on the shoulder. "Give 'em an hour and they'll be fine! Now, shall we head back into the kitchen? I have a sandwich that needs to be finished!"

…

Lavinia managed to knock the bottle of brandy out of Christopher's hand, before grabbing his arm. She shuffled him across the hall, glaring at Jim and the others, before pulling Christopher inside the room; she managed to slam the door hard enough, cracking some of the wood near the hinges.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!" she snapped turning to face him. "We could've been caught!"

Christopher turned to look at her, "You were kissing him!" he shouted.

"I thought it was you!" she yelled, shaking her head. "You said that he wouldn't be at the goddamn party and he was!"

Earlier, after weeks of preparation, the two of them plus Jim, had traveled to Southern France; 1910 to be exact. After Christine's murder and the declaration of war on Starfleet, everyone was on edge. Hours were spent doing research and plotting attacks on Starfleet's every move; Jim's hacking skills along with Pavel's were beneficial to each mapped out time jump. So when Christopher decided to take the identity of the aide to London's top banker, no one expected for the real Mr. Davis to show up.

"Oh come on!" Christopher scoffed. "If it were me, you would've known! Each disguise is made so that the only people to see the real identity are those who have the same program on themselves!"

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "It doesn't help when you tell me to act the part!" she snapped. "Make sure you don't draw any attention to yourself, Lavinia! Blend in with the others, Lavinia! Don't screw the goddamn mission up, Lavinia!"

Christopher shook his head, "This is why I don't like you traveling! You're always getting caught in the middle of chaos!"

She gasped, "WELL WHO ELSE WOULD GO AS YOUR GODDAMN MISTRESS!?" she screeched. "It's not MY fault that you picked a disgusting, poor excuse of a man, who cheats on his wife OPENLY for all to see!"

He stopped to stare at her, watching as she continued to rant. "I don't like traveling with you either! You're so goddamn bossy and you pick the WORST places to go! It's either raining or I have to listen to one ridiculous, _vile, _attempt to a pick up line!"

"You were drinking too much," Christopher said. "I saw you taking glass after glass from the servants."

She rolled her eyes, " What else was I supposed to do?" she asked. "You told me to stand around and mingle! As if I had anything in common with those people to begin with!"

When Christopher started chuckling, Lavinia turned to look at him. "What is so funny?" she asked. "I don't see how you storming through the house like a wild boar, could be so funny."

Christopher took three long steps across the room, standing before her in an instant. "Do you realize how lovely you are when you're mad?" he asked, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, I didn't get a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked this evening."

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "Now you want to talk about how beautiful I am?" she asked, earning a nod from him. "You're unbelievable!" she shook her head.

"But you still love me. No?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"How lucky of me," she said quietly, before kissing him. "How very lucky of me."

….

"So," Jim looked up from his plate. "Did she finally kill him or are they going at it like rabbits?"

Pavel blushed, while Scotty snickered. "Ah bet yeh 20 pounds, that they're going at it!"

"Can we not talk about them like this?" Pavel groaned. "Miss Lavinia isn't that kind of lady!"

Jim and Scotty laughed, "Not that kind of lady?" Jim asked. "Pavel, they've been screwing since we got here!"

Almost four months after arriving to Bunker Bay, and the untimely death of Christine Chapel; Lavinia and Christopher had moved to the next level of their relationship. The only reason why Jim knew of the change was due to the misfortune of hearing them in the library one rainy afternoon. Then it was Leonard snapping at Jim for the disappearance of condoms in his new medical lab.

"_I get you want to have fun with the local girls in town," _he said one morning over coffee. "_But two boxes? That's 40- fucking condoms, Jim! How many people are you planning to sleep with?" _

The disappearance of condoms weren't the only tall-tell signs to prove that Christopher and Lavinia were finally going at it. The worn out look they both possessed was equivalent to that of a couple who spent the entire evening having sex; there was no way the two of them stayed up all night playing chess.

"Our darling Lavinia has finally tamed our disgruntled boss," Jim grinned. "Should we place bets for the unexpected pregnancy?"

Scotty choked on his drink, "Ah pray they are playing it safe!"

"Oh they are," Jim nodded. "Bones keeps bitching about the missing condoms in his medical cabinet!"

"And let me guess, "Pavel sighed. "He thinks it's you that's taking them all?"

Jim nodded, "Yup!" he smiled. "God, what I would give to have some physical action around this place. None of the local girls are doing it for me, which is upsetting. Their accents are so fucking hot."

Pavel groaned, "I'm going to finish my lunch up in my room," he said, standing up. "I really don't want to picture anyone having sex. Especially when I have to work with them all day long."

They watched, with amused grins, as Pavel scurried out of the kitchen with his dish. Jim then turned to face Scotty, a playful grin on his face.

"So," he picked up his cup. "Will 300 dollars suffice to the impending arrival of our holy savior?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lavinia turned the spoon in her cup, while idly reading the paper while Scotty and Pavel tinkered away by the stove. With a sigh, Lavinia turned the page and scanned the day's weather report, which called for heavy rain and thunderstorms by late afternoon.

"Yeh sound depressed, love," Scotty said, as he set a frying pan down. "Why is a lovely lass like you stuck inside with o'bunch of misfits like us?"

"You want me to leave?" Lavinia asked, looking up at him. "I thought you liked my company, Scotty?"

"Ah do," he nodded. "But not when yeh sitting there looking sad!"

"Everyone else is too busy," she pouted. "And Len's playing around in the lab again."

"Why don't you and the wee one here go out for a walk?" the Scot suggested. "Ah can handle all this meself!"

Pavel snorted, "Can you?" he asked, as he lowered the heat for the burner. "Last time you almost gave yourself third degree burns."

Scotty glared at him, "Just take the lass out for a walk!" he barked. "You two kids shouldn't be locked inside all day long!"

With a shrug, Pavel set the spatula down and moved around the counter. "Shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out. "Before he changes his mind!"

Lavinia nodded and took his hand, standing from the chair. "We wont be gone too long," she promised, as they started towards the door. "Try not to hurt yourself!"

Scotty grumbled and waved at them, as they practically ran outside into the heat. "Kids," he muttered, shaking his head.

…..

"What do you think of this place?" Pavel asked, as they walked through the woods.

Lavinia shrugged, "It's different," she said, stepping over a pile of stones. "I remember the woods being wet and dreary back in England, where my parents had a summer home."

Pavel nodded as he helped her down a sloping hill, "They probably didn't have exotic flowers and strange bugs, huh?" he asked, making her laugh.

"No they didn't," she shook her head. "And it wasn't so hot either! I always had to bundle up before running off."

The sound of a stream filled the early afternoon's air, making both teens smile. Taking off, they dodged tree branches and hopped over broken tree stumps and rocks, skidding to a halt as the stream appeared.

"I love this place," Lavinia said, taking in the open surroundings. "It's so peaceful."

Sitting under one of the shady trees, Lavinia and Pavel sat against the old tree trunk and watched as the birds swan dived into the stream, plucking fish after fish out with their beaks.

"How's Len?" Pavel asked.

Lavinia sighed, "Some days he's fine and then others…" she shook her head. "I'm not sure what to say to him half the time. It's like he's not always there and it's just vacant eyes that I'm staring into."

"They were together for a long time," Pavel sighed. "Ten years."

She looked over at him, "They were talking about quitting before all of this happened," he continued, waving his hand about. "They wanted to get married and start a family, move out into the country and live on a farm or something."

"He's never told me that," Lavinia said quietly.

Pavel looked at her, "He figured it wouldn't take so long for us to get our names cleared," he sighed. "We all thought it would take a year, maybe two, for all of this to die down."

Lavinia watched silently as Pavel picked up a rock, chucking it towards the water. "Five years later and she's dead."

"I haven't known her for as long as you all did," Lavinia said. "But I miss her. "

Pavel took her hand into his and squeezed it lightly, "I miss her, too," he nodded. "This job is dangerous, Vinnia. Everyday we face the chance of dying or vanishing in battle. Don't do what they did. Don't wait to live your life with Chris and wonder what could have been."

He turned to look at her, "Don't let Starfleet win."

…..

When they arrived back to the house, holding bundles of flowers and firewood from the shed, Chris and Jim were back. Pavel excused himself, brining the firewood into the den for the fireplace.

"Where did you two run off to?" Chris asked, as Lavinia set the flowers down onto the counter.

"Went for a walk," she shrugged. "Did you and Jim have a good time?"

Chris shrugged, "If the atomic bomb drop on Japan was considered a good time, I would've brought back souvenirs."

Lavinia shook her head, "You're crazy," she sighed. "And you smell."

"I know," he chuckled. "I'm going up to take a shower now."

She quickly kissed his cheek, "I'll be up shortly," she said, moving to the sink. "I want to put these in a vase and bring them up."

…..

"Can I ask you something?"

Chris turned his gaze from the ceiling to her face, "Sure," he nodded, shifting on the bed. "What's on your mind?"

Lavinia perched up on her elbows, tucking the sheet under her armpits. "Do you ever think of getting married?" she asked.

He blinked and she quickly continued, "I mean, we were engaged and I… died," she looked down at the mattress. "I just thought yo- we would.." she faltered.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked her, rolling onto his side.

Lavinia shrugged, "I wouldn't mind being yours," she said quietly.

Chris propped his head up with his hand, "You make it sound like I would own you," he frowned, reaching out to run his hand up her arm. "Marriages aren't what they used to be, Lavinia. You would be able to make your own choices when it came to housework or child rearing. I wouldn't force you to be seen and not heard, as would a man would've done back where we're from."

"So you would let me make up my mind about stuff?" she asked, as he nodded. "So if I didn't want to cook dinner one night, you would do it?"

He chuckled, "Well, yes," he said. "Lavinia, you wouldn't be some pretty trophy wife who bears children and plans parties for a living. You would be my wife, my partner. You would be able to voice your opinion and instead of it being ignored, we would compromise. Work together."

She nodded, "I kind of like it when you tell me what to do," she said softly, blushing. "It reminds me of what my life used to be and it helps me remember that I'm from another time."

Chris chuckled, "So we like a bit of mild domination, huh?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"It's not so bad," she said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I never thought intimacy could be like that."

Having given herself to Hikaru, sex was always quick and furious; leaving her aching and breathless. It always seemed as if Hikaru was in a rush to bring her to climax, before finishing off himself and rolling off of her; after the first two times together, he never wanted to cuddle or hold her right away. Given that they'd only slept together a few times before that fateful night so long ago, Lavinia went on for almost a year being celibate and "innocent" again. But ever since their arrival to Bunker Bay and resettling into a normal routine of work and a somewhat domestic lifestyle, it was only a matter of time before Chris and Lavinia moved to the next step of their relationship.

With Chris, everything felt different. He was slow at first, wanting her to feel comfortable with him. He held her close and told her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her; treating her in ways that Hikaru had failed to do so. He took her places that were unimaginable to her, leaving her craving for more as the day went on. As the weeks and months went on, Lavinia became bolder and adventurous, having done her research. The look on Chris's face when she asked him about specific acts and positions still brought her to a fit of giggles. As time went on, she became more comfortable around him; something she never fully felt before.

"So do you want to?" she finally asked, as his hand rubbed gently against her back.

"I wanted to marry you the first time I met you all those years ago," he said softly. "I still do."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, "Are you sure you want to marry me?" he asked. "I'm an old man."

Nudging him with her elbow, Lavinia scowled. "Then that makes you a dirty old man," she snickered, as his fingers lightly tickled her sides. "I'd marry you if you were older than my grandfather, Chris. We've been through so much both in this life and the last, that I would do anything to stay with you."

"Me too," he said softly, pulling her close and pressing a firm kiss below her ear. "Me too."

Lavinia sighed and shifted against him, pulling the sheet up against her bare body. "We should get up," she yawned. "Take a shower and go downstairs."

"Hmm, or we could take a nap," he suggested, as she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lavinia whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

After a short nap and a hot shower, Lavinia and Chris made their way down to the kitchen; the sun had long gone down by the time they re-dressed for the evening, the chilly evening air coming through off the ocean, just south of the house.

"Well," Jim grinned, as they stepped into the room. "So nice of you to join us!"

Chris shot him a warning look, to which he ignored. "What's for dinner?" Lavinia asked, sniffing the air. "It smells good in here."

"Tomato basil soup and salad," Hikaru said, as he and Pavel moved around the kitchen. "Pavel made bread and swears that it's good."

Pavel nodded, "It is!" he shot Hikaru a glare. "I would never make something that didn't taste good."

Lavinia smiled at him, "I can't wait to try it," she said. "I'm starving."

Jim snorted, "I bet you are," he muttered, taking a sip from his glass. "Did you two have a nice nap?"

"Sweetheart," Chris said, as he glared at Jim. "How about you go on and see if Leonard will join us tonight? I'm sure he's starving and how could he pass up a nice bowl of soup?"

The young woman nodded slowly, "Did he come out at all today?" she asked.

Pavel shook his head, "No," he sighed. "I left a tray outside the door, but I didn't go back to see if he took it in."

"It's alright, Pavel," she managed a small smile. "I'll go check on him."

Giving Chris a light peck on the cheek, Lavinia made her way out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards her brother's lab.

"Sweetheart?" Jim snickered, as Chris made his way over to the refrigerator.

"Jim," Chris started, as he pulled a bottle of water out. "If I were you, I'd shut my mouth _and _mind my own business."

Jim laughed, "Well, you're not me," he shrugged. "And I think it's good that you and Vinia are knocking boots! You already act like a married couple!"

Chris shook his head and started towards the back door, "I'll be outside for a bit," he announced. "If anyone needs me, I'll be on the patio."

…..

Knocking with a little force, Lavinia pushed the door opened and caught a whiff of whiskey and rubbing alcohol. Wincing at the strong odor, Lavinia pushed her way into the room and took in the disarray. Paperwork lay scattered about on tabletops and stretchers, along with boxes of supplies and books covering every surface.

Leonard sat hunched over his desk, scribbling furiously into a book, unaware that anyone had stepped into the room.

"Len?" she called out, as he continued to write. "Leonard!"

He jumped, turning quickly in his chair. "What are you doing in here?' he asked, his eyes wide.

"I-I just wanted to see if you'd like something for dinner?" she said quickly, as her brother quickly closed the notebook. "Tonight is tomato basil soup and fresh bread from the oven."

"I'm not hungry," he said, before standing up.

She watched as he moved to a box, digging around in the contents, before pulling out a book. In the six months following Christine's murder, Leonard locked himself up in his office and away from the outside world. It was only a week later, when Lavinia learned from Jim that Leonard had intended on proposing to the woman. The intended proposal would've been three days after her death; their eight year anniversary.

"You have to eat," Lavinia said, watching as Leonard moved around the room quickly. "I haven't seen you touch a single plate and your trays come back untouched."

Leonard growled, "Dammit Lavinia!" he snapped, turning to look at her. "Just get out!"

Lavinia blinked before squaring her shoulders, standing straighter with her chin held high. "No!" she snapped back, moving towards him. "I am not going to sit around anymore and watch you waste away! You've been doing to for too long and now it's time that someone stepped in and took control."

"Oh, and what? Forget that she fucking existed?" Leonard snapped, as Lavinia kept him from bolting, blocking each attempt with her body.

"I am not saying you should forget her, Len," she said softly. "I miss her too, you know. There's not a day that doesn't go by that I don't think about her."

Leonard looked away, "Len," she reached up to touch his face; the facial hair tickled her palm, as he turned to look at her. "Please?"

Seeing his sister, her eyes wide and pleading, Leonard knew what his behavior was doing to her; to them all.

"Okay," he nodded, closing his eyes from exhaustion. "I'll eat."

Lavinia managed a small smile, "You don't have to eat with the others if you don't want to," she said. "Maybe you and I can eat on the terrace? The one right off my room or even yours."

Leonard nodded, "We can do that," he said. "Just don't tell anyone that I came out of here."

"I wont," she promised. "Come on, let's get you upstairs. Take a hot shower and shave so I can see your handsome face, and I'll bring up a tray for you."

"They'll know something's up if you bring two bowls," he said.

Lavinia smiled, "Don't worry," she said, wrapping her arm through his. "I'll tell Chris and he'll make sure I have a clean escape with the food."

…

A half an hour later, Lavinia was setting a tray down on the table, as her brother took a seat. Chris managed to get her out of the kitchen without the others noticing, and made her promise that Leonard would eat the entire bowl of soup.

"_He needs to take care of himself_," Chris said, setting the bowl down on the tray. "_He's a doctor and should know better_."

"Look at you," Lavinia smiled, as Leonard pulled his chair closer to the table. "You look like a brand new person."

Her brother managed a small smile, though it looked more like a grimace. "This looks good," he said, nodding to the soup.

"I hope so," Lavinia said, as she sat down. "I've never had it before."

Setting the napkin onto her lap, Lavinia pulled her chair closer to the table and picked up the spoon. Spooning just a little of the hot liquid onto the spoon, Lavinia brought it to her lips and lightly blew on it, before sipping slowly.

"Hmm," she nodded, licking her lips. "It's not bad."

Leonard snorted, "It's alright," he shrugged, swirling the spoon around in his bowl. "Sulu puts too much damn salt in here."

Setting her spoon down, Lavinia sat back in the chair and watched as Leonard ate slowly, scowling and muttering about the amount of salt and how hot the food was.

"I was thinking," she said slowly, as he looked up at her. "Tomorrow we're heading down to the river, since Chris wants to make an "attempt" at fishing. Why I have no idea, since it sounds utterly boring."

Leonard snorted as she rolled her eyes, "But I was wondering if you would like to come with us?" she asked, biting her lip gently. "You don't have to fish if you don't want to! We could just sit in the shade and not have to even speak, if that's what you want."

"I don't know, Vin," he sighed. "If I start coming out from my office or my room, they'll bombard me with questions. Chris I don't mind, because I know he'll listen to you if you tell him to back off. But the others?"

"I can tell them the rules!" she insisted, as he scoffed. "Leonard, if I went downstairs after dinner and told them what I expect in terms of suitable behavior, they would listen to me."

Leonard sighed and threw his body back against the chair, "And what makes you so sure that they'll listen?" he asked.

Lavinia smirked, "Because I am the Lady of the house," she said, picking up her glass of water. "I am in a relationship, as you modern boys would say, with your boss and therefore they _have _to listen to me."

He snorted, "If only Chris could hear you now," he sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. I will come down for breakfast and I will go to the goddamn river with you."

She squealed, clapping her hands. "But!" Leonard held his hand up. "One goddamn sympathy question and I'm coming back and locking myself up."

"Understood!" she nodded. "Chris will probably ask, but that's because he's your boss and he knows when to stop pestering."

Leonard sighed as he picked up the spoon again, "Why do I get the feeling, that I've just made the worst decision of my life?" he asked.

…..

"So, he's actually coming tomorrow?" Chris asked, as Lavinia got ready for bed in the bathroom. "Breakfast _and _fishing?"

Lavinia turned the faucet off and set her toothbrush into the holder, "Yes, but he will bolt if anyone questions his mental state," she replied.

Chris nodded from his spot on the armchair near the patio, going through a few files on a PADD. "It will do him some good," he said. "The sunshine and fresh air, that is."

Taking one last look in the mirror, Lavinia turned the bathroom light off and pulled the door open, stepping out far enough to lean against the doorframe. Chris kept his eyes on the PADD, a frown etched upon his face as he read, making no notion to acknowledge her sudden appearance. Lavinia cleared her throat, loud enough to make him look up at her.

She grinned as he gaped at her, the PADD lowering onto his lap. "Well," he cleared his throat. "I've never seen that before."

Lavinia swirled the long tie of the sheer grey robe with one hand, while the other held the two pieces of material closed across her body. "This old thing?" she asked with a shrug, before stepping away from the doorframe. "I was lucky enough to toss it into a suitcase while we made a mad dash to leave _Enterprise Station." _

He nodded, watching as she slowly walked across the room, before stopping a few inches from the chair. "I want for everyone to keep their questions to themselves tomorrow," she started, as Chris stared up at her. "No questions about how he's doing and certainly no questions about Christine."

"And what do I get in return for making sure the others don't ask?" he licked his lips. "I mean, we're talking about keeping Jim's mouth shut for an entire day. Children are easier to handle than Jim."

"Well that was a tough one," she sighed. "You have so many books and odd trinkets from every place you've been to, and you won't let me pop into another decade without a full army of bodyguards."

Chris nodded in agreement, "Then I thought, why not give him something that we _both _like?" she grinned.

Stepping back, Lavinia slowly pulled the robe open and off her shoulders, letting the garment fall slowly off her arms before landing in a puddle of sheer gauzy fabric. She could hear Chris swallow hard, as she presented herself before him; fully nude as the day she was born, her hands slowly moving to the tops her thighs.

"W-what did you have in mind?" Chris asked, masking his stutter with a cough.

Lavinia slowly stepped forward, as Chris pushed back against the back cushion of the chair. Straddling his thighs, Lavinia carefully took the PADD and placed it on the table. Then she took the same care in removing his reading glasses, setting them down on top of the PADD, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know," she grinned, as his hands rested on her hips.

"I have an idea," he nodded. "But I want to hear from your mouth, what you want."

Lavinia stared at him, taking in the lust and love that filled his eyes. His hands were warm on her skin, holding her gently as she sat fully nude on his lap.

"I want to fuck you," she said, startling not only Chris but herself as well. "Right here on this chair."

Chris nodded, "You sure?" he asked, teasing her now as he moved his hands from her hips, to her sides before settling his hands to the thick curls upon her head.

Lavinia gasped and nodded furiously, "It's what I want," she said, as he leaned forward to kiss her neck. "I want you, so bad. I _need _you."

"Then you'll have me," he whispered, pulling her face down to kiss her on the lips. "I'm all yours."

Pulling her closer into his arms, they embraced tightly as Chris devoured her with kisses and strokes; the cool breeze coming through the opened doors from the patio, as the nightlife embraced them in their moment of passion.


	4. Chapter 4

"You do realize that you need to wear a bathin' suit," Leonard frowned, as he and Lavinia set up their towels. "How the hell are you gonna swim around in a dress?"

She scowled, "I'm not comfortable showing off my body," she stated.

"But… we're all family here," he shrugged, taking the basket from her. "Hell, I've seen you at your worst."

"You're my brother and my doctor, therefore I trust that you wont ogle me and try to grope me," she sighed. "And Chris is my…"

"Boyfriend."

Lavinia scowled, "He's my _partner _and I firmly believe that only your partner should see you in such intimate ways," she huffed.

"Well.. that explains all the condoms that went missin' for the last four months," he shook his head, moving to sit down under the shade. "Why didn't you just come down for a birth control shot?"

She blushed, "Because…" she shrugged, making him sigh.

"Look, I ain't gonna jump into the deep end because you and Chris are havin' sex," he grabbed the book out of the basket. "I'm fine with you two bein' all starry eyed and shit."

Lavinia shifted on her feet, "Hell, I'm just glad you two are playin' it safe," Leonard snorted, as Jim and Pavel barreled across the grass.

"FISHIN' TIME!" Jim shouted.

Coming up behind them, Chris and Scotty took their time, carrying fishing poles and a tackle box. Lavinia quickly made her way over to them, holding out her hands.

"Let me," said, taking the poles from Chris. "I take it that Jim likes to fish?"

Scotty snorted, "Jim likes anythin' that has to do with water," he shook his head.

"Jim's going to be tied to a tree in two seconds, if he doesn't shut his trap," Chris shook his head. "YOU'RE GONNA SCARE ALL THE DAMN FISH AWAY!"

Jim turned around and grinned, "Hurry up, old man!"

Lavinia giggled, "I have food in the basket under the tree," she announced. "Len and I whipped up sandwiches and iced tea."

Scotty wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick hug, "Yer magnificent, love," he grinned. "Chris, yer a lucky man!"

He then let go and quickly went down to the water's edge, leaving the couple standing.

"I hope you brought sunscreen," Chris said, eyeing her bare shoulders. "Is that what you're wearing to go in the water?"

"I don't really plan on swimming," she admitted. "I'll put my feet in, but that's it."

Chris wrapped one arm around her waist, "How about you come in with me and I'll let you cling to me like a remora?" he suggested

Lavinia frowned, "What's a remora?" she asked.

"They're fish that hang off of bigger fish like sharks and whales, and consume their hosts leftovers or clean them by sucking the particles off them."

"Ew!" she shook her head. "That's gross!"

He chuckled, "A lot of things are gross in this world," he nodded. "But really, I wouldn't let you go. And we wouldn't go that far out."

She bit her lip, "I'll think about it," she finally said. "I trust you, but after everything that's happened…"

"You're still nervous," he nodded. "I understand and I wouldn't be mad if you decided not to."

Chris then leaned in and kissed her, "I'm going to help set up the poles with the others. You go on and relax with Len."

She smiled, "Don't get too crazy," she warned. "And make sure you and the others put on sunscreen!"

"Yes Ma'am," Chris grinned, before moving down to the water.

….

Two hours and five fish later, Lavinia made her way down to the water and watched as Chris and Jim unsuccessfully tried to catch more fish.

"I think they're all gone," Pavel shrugged, kicking a rock across the shore. "I mean, really guys… it's a fucking river. How many fish do you think live in it?"

Chris and Jim turned to glare at him, "I would shut it," Jim snapped.

"How about you guys put those away and come have lunch?" Lavinia suggested. "It's almost noontime and you haven't eaten since early this morning."

"But Vinia!" they both whined, earning a stern glare from her.

"Okay," Jim huffed, reeling in the line. "I could use some grub…"

Pavel quickly made his way towards the picnic area, as Scotty and Leonard ate their own lunch. Once the line was reeled up, Jim shoved the pole into the sand and quickly left.

"Chris, put the pole down and come eat," Lavinia sighed. "You're done for the day."

"Just a little longer!" he insisted. "I know there's more fish out there."

Lavinia rolled her eyes and moved around to stand in front of him, "If you don't put that stupid thing down this instant, you can sleep on the couch for the next week," she warned. "I'm serious too."

He reeled the line in slowly, keeping his eyes on hers, until the hook dangled between them.

"You're getting a little bold here, Lavinia," he said, sticking the pole next to Jim's. "I might have to punish you later."

"How many blankets would you like when I make your bed up on the couch?" she asked, smiling innocently. "Lunch. Go over there. Now."

Chris turned and made his way towards the others, Lavinia following close behind, smirking the entire time.

….

"Wait! Wait! This is a bad idea!" Lavinia yelped, as the water lapped against her knees. "I shouldn't!"

Chris turned and gave her a reassuring smile, "You're doing great, sweetheart," he gave her hand a squeeze. "As soon as the water hits your hips, I'll scoop you up."

Giving some time to let the food settle, the boys quickly darted into the cold water and swam about. It took a lot of convincing on Chris's part to get Lavinia up on her feet and down to the water.

"I don't know," she shook her head, watching as Jim and Scotty disappeared under the surface. "What if you drop me?"

"I won't drop you," Chris promised, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'd never do that to you."

Looking up at him, Lavinia let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Okay," she whispered, squeezing his hand tightly. "But.. slowly."

Chris nodded, "Slowly," he promised. "See, doesn't the water feel nice?"

At thigh level, the cold water lapped against and made the bottom of her shift stick to her. "It's cold," she gasped, as they moved a bit further in.

"It'll warm up," he said "Okay.. ready?"

She nodded and he quickly pulled her further in, turning to face her as her feet left the bottom of the riverbank. Lavinia shrieked and splashed, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"CHRIS!"

"Shhhh, I got you," he held onto her. "I got you!"

Lavinia whimpered, "Why'd you do that?" she asked, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Well, it was either pull you in or carry you," he shrugged. "Carrying you would've been harder."

"That was mean," she pouted.

He kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry."

Just then, Jim swam by, "Hey mermaid girl," he grinned. "Havin' fun?"

Lavinia scowled, "Don't you have other people to annoy?" she asked, as he splashed her lightly. "James!"

"Jim knock it off!" Chris sighed. "She doesn't like the water to begin with!"

"Fine, fine!" Jim rolled his eyes. "I'll go bother Bones."

Ducking under the surface, Lavinia rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Chris. "He's stupid," she stated, as her brother hollered somewhere in the distance, cursing Jim's existence.

"That he is," Chris nodded, as they bobbed against the small current. "How do you feel?"

"Tense," she grimaced. "Like at any moment I'll sink to the bottom."

He nodded, "One day, we'll go somewhere that has a pool," he hoisted her up a bit. "Teach you how to swim and breathe underwater."

Lavinia shuddered at the thought, "I honestly don't need to learn," she insisted. "Society girls never needed the skills to swim."

"But you're not a society girl here," he pointed out. "They made little floats for kids, that go on their arms. I'll buy you a pair and it'll keep you from sinking to the bottom."

She glared at him as he chuckled, "Put you in a stringy bikini or a one piece," he continued. "Though, I may have a hard time keeping my hands off of you."

Lavinia giggled as he kissed her shoulder, "Behave!" she warned, as his hands squeezed her waist. "

They floated around for a while, nuzzling one another, as the others played about. When the sun started to go down and the temperature dropped, Chris decided to call it a day. When they made it back to shore, he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, rubbing some warmth into her.

"Jesus, you're shivering like crazy!" he exclaimed, as Lavinia gripped the blanket. "Let's get you inside and into the shower!"

Calling out to the others, Chris took Lavinia by the hand and led her back up to the house, ignoring the catcalls from Jim as they went.

"He's s-s-o-o ah-ah-annoying," she shivered, clenching her teeth together as they moved quickly across the lawn.

Chris wrapped his arm tightly around her shaking shoulders, "I know, I know," he nodded, as they stepped into the warm kitchen. "Now less talking and more walking. Can't have you catching a cold again!"


	5. Chapter 5

The firewood crackled as the flames consumed it, heating the entire den as the lone figure on the couch shivered. Wrapped in a bundle of flannel blankets, Lavinia burrowed deeper in her cocoon and mumbled a few choice words as she slept.

Leonard watched as she slept, holding out a coffee mug to the man on the couch across from hers. "Poor thing," he shook his head.

Chris nodded and took a sip, "Let's hope she doesn't get sick this time," he sighed.

"I'll give her a vitamin booster before dinner and we'll just have to keep a close eye on her," Leonard shrugged. "All of us."

At that moment, Jim and Pavel came into the room, eaching holding a pile of logs in their arms. "Got more firewood," Jim grunted, carefully setting his bounty down near the fireplace.

"I can see that," Chris snorted. "How many trees did you cut down for all that?"

Pavel shook his head, "None," he replied. "This is all the wood that was there when we arrived."

Jim nodded as he pulled the safety screen away from the fireplace, "And since Lavinia is bundled up like a bear in hibernation," he chucked a log into the flames. "We decided that heat is sufficient and needed to keep her comfortable."

"Scotty is starting dinner now, too," Pavel beamed. "Hikaru is helping him out and they're making her soup and fresh biscuits."

"Geeze, how come I never get anything like that?" Leonard asked. "All I get is snide remarks from this one and a bottle of something strong shoved in my hand."

Jim rolled his eyes, "That's because Lavinia is pretty," he shrugged, as Leonard snorted. "Seriously though, we do it because we care about her. She's the little sister we all wanted, no matter how hard we tried to deny it to our parents, and we protect our own."

Chris managed a small smile, "That's good to know," he said, watching as the young woman shifted on the couch.

"We'll just toss a few of these in here," Jim said, as he took another log from Pavel. "Then I'll go put the fishing stuff away, while this one does whatever he likes to do with his computers."

Pavel snorted, "Hack into your web diary," he said, as Jim squawked. "Dear Diary, today I stared at my reflection for thirty minutes and admired every pore on my face!"

Leonard snorted as Jim glared at the teen, "I would go lock up your room if I were you," he warned. "You may find all your shit missing one day."

"Play nice children," Chris chuckled, moving to stand up. "I'm going to wake her up and see if she wants some tea."

As Jim, Pavel and Leonard playfully bantered with one another, Chris made his way around the coffee table and crouched down before Lavainia.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, shaking her lightly. "Lavinia. It's time to wake up."

She groaned, stretching out like a cat in the sun, before opening her eyes to look at him. "Hi," she gave him a sleepy smile. "What's wrong?"

Chris shook his head, "Nothing's wrong," he said, smoothing her hair back from her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy," she closed her eyes again. "Everything hurts too."

"It's been a long day for you, especially being out in the sun and in the water," he nodded. "You got a little sunburn, but we have stuff to help with the pain."

Lavinia nodded, "Do you want anything to drink? Scotty and Hikaru are making dinner now so it'll be a while before you can eat," he said.

"Can you just stay with me for a while?" she asked, opening her eyes again. "Until dinner is ready?"

Chris nodded, "Of course," he nodded, moving to stand up.

Lavinia sat up, holding the blankets tightly around her, as Chris sat down on the couch. Once he was comfortable, Lavinia curled up so that he was cradling her torso in his arms.

"Comfortable?" he asked, as she rested the side of her head against his chest.

"Mmhmmm," she nodded, closing her eyes again. "You're very warm."

He chuckled, "Probably not as warm as all those blankets," he said, tugging at the green and blue flannel blanket. "Aren't you burning under all these?"

Lavinia shook her head, "No," she pouted, looking utterly adorable while doing so. "Maybe before bed I could take a shot of that awful drink you and Leonard like. The one that burns your nostrils and makes your chest feel like it's on fire."

"Brandy?" he asked, as she nodded. "Every time you drink that, you're miserable the next day. You'll have a cup of tea and I'll put the heat on for you."

"You don't like having the heat on though," she whined. "Makes you all grumpy and you kick too much."

Chris kissed her forehead, "I like you happy and comfortable," he stated. "So the heat will go on and you'll have a cup of tea and that's it."

Tilting her head back, Lavinia cracked open an eye and looked at him. "What about sex?"

"Well! Miss Lavinia Rose!" Jim yelped, shaking his head. "Such foul language from a lady like you!"

She turned to look at Jim, just as Pavel tackled him to the floor behind the other sofa. "I guess we need to put our earplugs in, Checkers!" he yelled.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "God in heaven," he muttered, drowning the rest of his drink. "I'm going to check on dinner."

"See what you started," Chris snickered, as Lavinia turned to look back at him. "I think tonight you'll go straight to bed."

She pouted, "No! You need a good night's worth of rest, sweetheart. Can't afford to get sick again."

"You're taking this domination thing too seriously, " she sighed, snuggling closer to him. "Might have to take control later."

…..

"Chris, stop it!" Lavinia whined, pressing her face into the pillow. "It's early."

He kissed her shoulder, "Just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out with Hikaru and Jim," he said, as she squirmed underneath the blankets. "Len's in his lab doing inventory if you need him."

Lavinia rolled over and looked up at him, "Where are you guys going?" she asked, yawning. "In town?"

"Mission."

She groaned, "Ugh, fine," she sighed. "Go on and obsess over some ugly man, while I sleep in our bed."

Chris snorted, "We should be back around noon and I can spend the rest of the day with you," he promised, leaning in for a kiss. "In bed or not."

"You better spend the day in bed with me," she pouted.

He chuckled, "I'll see you later," he kissed her cheek. "Get some more sleep."

"Wait," she sat up, reaching out for him as he moved back. "C'here."

Grabbing the sleeve of his jacket, Lavinia pulled him down for another kiss. "If you keep," he said between kisses, "doing that, I won't be able to leave."

She smirked against his lips, "Isn't that the point?" she whispered, kissing him again. "Don't get yourself killed."

"I wont," he promised. "I love you."

"Love you, too," she sighed, kissing him one last time.

She watched as he made his way to the door, looking back at her once with a smile. "If you need anything, you make sure to bother Len," he warned. "Pavel's updating the software and Scotty's tinkering around in the basement."

Lavinia nodded and watched as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. With a sigh, Lavinia turned back to the pillows and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. It was still early, the sun slowly rising in the Eastern sky, to do anything productive. So a few extra hours of sleep wouldn't hurt, especially if she needed the extra rest for later.

….

It was a little after noon when Lavinia made her way downstairs to the kitchen, finding Scotty at the counter making lunch.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, stepping up to the counter. "Chris said he and the others would be back around now."

Scotty shrugged, "Ah don't know, lass," he said. "Sometimes these things take a bit longer than expected."

She nodded, looking down at the marbled counter top. "How about ah make yeh some lunch and we talk about something interesting?" he suggested. "Something that doesn't relate to waiting around here for our friends to get back."

"Okay," Lavinia nodded. "We haven't talked about Betty in a while! I'd like to hear more about her, if that's alright with you."

Since the quick move and Christine's unexpected death, Scotty had a harder time sneaking off to meet with Betty. Lavinia was the only one who knew about the woman, promising the Scotsman that she wouldn't tell a soul about him sneaking off to see her.

"Ah've been thinking about heading out sometime this week to see her," Scotty admitted, as he grabbed the package of bread off the other counter. "It's been ages since ah last saw her."

"You should!" Lavinia smiled. "I think it would be good for you!"

Scotty set two pieces of bread onto a dish, "Ah know it's crazy," he said, shaking his head. "Me falling for a lass from another time and not being able to tell her anything…."

"It's not crazy, Scotty," Lavinia insisted. "Look at Chris and I! Yes, I was engaged to him back in my time.. but then I died and now I'm here and it's just.. well, sometimes it's a goddamn headache!"

"But yeh make it work," Scotty said.

Lavinia nodded, "But so can you and Betty," she smiled. "If you really love her, then you should tell her. Before it's too late or if something happens, in which you can't get to her at all. We can't let Starfleet win. We can't let them stop us from living the lives we want."

The Scotsman nodded, "Aye," he agreed. "We can't let them win."

She smiled at him, "That's the spirit!" she nodded. "How about I put together something to drink?"

As she pushed away from the counter, a series of shouts rang out through the lower level of the house. Scotty and Lavinia paused and looked at each other, before moving.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Scotty yelled, as they ran down to the transport room.

"CHRIS!" she screeched, as they rounded the corner, bursting into the room. "Oh my god!"

Jim and Hikaru looked up as they crashed into the room, "Fuck! Get Bones!" Jim shouted, as Lavinia rushed forward.

Scotty nodded and quickly ran off to find the doctor, while Lavinia began to shout at the men.

"What happened?!" she demanded, as Chris groaned in pain. "Jim!"

"We got caught!" he said, struggling to keep the man standing. "Fucking sons of bitches started shooting at us and Chris got hit."

Just as he said the words, Lavinia moved the jacket back and off his shoulder, exposing the bright red patch of blood, standing and spreading through his shirt. At that moment, Chris fell to his knees, yelling out in pain.

"Shhh," Lavinia held onto him. "I've got you!"

She then turned to Hikaru, "Go find my brother! Please!" she begged.

Hikaru nodded and quickly ran out, as Jim grabbed the first aid kit off the shelf. "We can put some gauze down to soak up the blood," he said, as Lavinia held Chris upright.

"Vinia," he gasped, clutching her arms with trembling hands. "S-sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry," she said, as Jim came over to them. "You're going to be fine, darling. Len's going to fix you up and I'll take care of you, I promise."

As she tried to comfort him, Jim tore at the shirt, exposing the bullet wound to the open air. Chris yelled out in pain, as Jim pressed the gauze pads against it, making Lavinia jump in shock.

"Shhh, shhh," she pressed her lips against his sweaty forehead. "Just breathe. You're going to be fine, Chris! Please, just try to relax."

"I'm sorry, old man," Jim said, giving him a pained look.

They could hear footsteps pounding against the floor in the hall, as Leonard came bursting into the room with a med-kit in hand.

"Dammit!" he shouted, moving towards them. "What the fuck did you idiots do now?!"

"There were too many of them!" Hikaru insisted, as he and Scotty stood by the doorway. "We're lucky we made it out of there at all!"

Leonard moved the gauze pads, already soaked through, and examined the wound. "Shit, we need to move him now!" he barked. "He's lost a lot of blood and I need to get an internal image to see how deep this is!"

Jim nodded and beckoned Hikaru over, "Take his other side and help me get him to his feet," he said.

"Vin, you're gonna have to let him go," Leonard said, pulling out a fresh set of pads from his kit. "Lavinia move it!"

She shook her head, "No! I'm not leaving him!" she yelled, as Leonard grabbed her by the arm. "Let go of me!

Pushing her out of the way, Hikaru and Jim were able to get Chris up to his feet and practically dragged him to the door.

"Get him on the gurney as soon as you get in," Leonard ordered, following them. "And I hope you boys are ready to give blood!"

Lavinia watched as they disappeared out of the room and into the hallway, to stunned to move. It wasn't until Scotty wrapped his arm around her shoulders, asking her if she was all right, to make her realize how real the situation had become.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim stood in the doorway of the exam room, watching the machines beep and hum as it read the stats of the man sleeping in the bed. With a sigh, he shifted his posture and turned to look at the others as they sat around in the exterior room that was their medical wing.

"It was her?" Leonard asked, looking at Hikaru. "Are you _sure?" _

Hikaru nodded, "It was her," he confirmed. "Shit, what are we going to do now?"

"We call off the next few trips, "Jim nodded. "It's getting too risky to just go out there now, especially if they're recruiting new people."

"What we need ta do is make new identities!" Scotty shook his head. "We can't keep reusing them al!"

Leonard shook his head, "We need to fucking end this shit," he snapped. "Before someone gets killed! Chris is lucky to be alive right now! Had that bullet been any closer to his chest or his heart… we'd be burying him in the woods right now."

Jim glared at him, "Could you not?" he snapped. "Lavinia's in there with him now and if she hears you, you're going to be the one buried in the woods!"

"I'll go check the data bases and see what we've used the most," Pavel nodded. "I'll make a list and then we'll go from there."

"I'll help," Hikaru said, standing up. "We've got so many and it'll take you ages if you do it alone."

"I'll put something together for Lavinia," Jim sighed. "Poor girl's been sitting at his bedside for twelve hours and hasn't touched a thing."

Leonard sighed and ran a hand across his face, "She's gotta come out sometime soon," he muttered. "The man needs his rest and I can't have her wasting away to sit at his bedside."

Jim shook his head, "Good luck with that," he sighed. "She's not letting him out of her sight anytime soon."

….

Chris felt the sharp twinge in his left shoulder, the pain radiating down to his wrist, as he came out of his drug induced coma. Groaning, he began to shift on the bed, when he felt a heavy presence against his right side. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked at his blurry surroundings.

"Hmm," he groaned, turning his head to see what was up against him. "Hey.."

He lifted his hand up and pushed at the object next to him, groaning while doing so. The pain was unbearable and his entire body felt like it was weighted down with cinderblocks. Giving another shove, this one harder than the last, the object next to him began to stir and make noise.

"Chris?"

Chris sighed, "V-vinna?" he swallowed, his throat drier than a desert.

She gasped, sitting up quickly, turning to look at him. "How do you feel?" she asked, gently touching his face.

"Hurts," he slurred. "M'tired."

"I'll get Len," she nodded, moving to get off the bed. "Don't move!"

He watched through cracked eyes, as she ran to the door, shouting for the doctor. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked, making her way back to his side.

Chris nodded, "W-water," he gasped, coughing lightly.

Picking up the pitcher, Lavinia poured the water into a glass and set it on the table next to the bed. "I'm just lifting you up a bit," she said, wrapping her arm around the back of his head. "Here we go," she nodded, picking up the glass. "Small sips."

The water felt good, as he slurped almost greedily. "Easy," she whispered, using the hand behind his head to relax him.

"Ah, I see you're awake," Leonard said, as he stepped into the room. "How ya feelin?"

Lavinia handed Leonard the glass and lowered him back down against he pillows, "Like shit," he mumbled. "W-what happened?"

"You were shot," Leonard sighed, as he read his stats. "Bullet lodged itself in your shoulder and you were bleeding out like a hose left on a dry lawn."

"Nice," he mumbled, relaxing into the mattress as Lavinia stroked his forehead with a cool hand. "Can I have something for the pain?"

Leonard nodded, "You can," he said, moving to get a hypospray ready. "But don't get too hooked, old man."

As Leonard went to work, Lavinia curled up against his side again and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I could have someone bring up a tray."

Chris shook his head, "You should eat," he mumbled, finally taking in her appearance. "You have blood on your clothes."

Lavinia looked down at the once white shirt and took in the patches of blood that bloomed across the front. "I-I didn't realize," she shook her head. "They carried you off the transport pad and you went right into surgery."

"Shhh," he reached up to cup the side of her face with his uninjured side. "It's okay. I'm okay, Vin."

"You're more than okay," Leonard shook his head, coming over to the bedside. "You're goddamn lucky, Chris."

The older man simply nodded, "Hmm, yell at me when I'm not drugged up," he grumbled, as Leonard placed the hypospray at his neck.

The doctor shook his head, muttering as he administered the painkillers. "Should kick in soon," he nodded, dropping the canister into the waste bin. "You should go eat and clean up."

Lavinia scowled at him, "I'll go when I'm good and ready," she waved at him.

"Vinnia!" Leonard snapped.

"Just.. Shhhh," Chris hissed. "Let her stay, Len. She's keeping me company and making sure I don't croak."

The young woman visibly paled at the comment, to which Leonard shook his head at the older man in the bed. "As soon as he falls asleep, I want you upstairs in the shower."

She nodded, unable to speak, as Leonard quickly left the room. Once the door closed behind him, Lavinia turned to look at Chris. "I never want to hear you utter those words again," she hissed.

Chris opened his eyes and looked at her, "What words?" he mumbled, as the painkillers kicked in,

"About croaking or dying," she shook her head. "Don't ever say them around me, Christopher."

Blinking through the haze, Chris finally took note of the tears that had filled her eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry," he shook his head, watching as she crumbled. "C'mere."

Lavinia laid out next to him and rested her head on his uninjured shoulder, "I was so scared," she sobbed. "There was so much blood and I-I didn't know what to do."

"Shhh," he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I stood out in the hall as Leonard did the surgery," she continued, gripping the front of the ratty old shirt they'd dressed him in. "I heard the machines going off and him screaming at Jim and Hikaru."

Chris held her as tightly as he could, feeling the shudders that ripped through her. She then pushed herself up on her elbow and looked down at him, her eyes red and slightly puffy from crying. Chris reached up and wiped the side of her face, before moving his hand to rest against the side of her neck.

"I don't want you to leave me," she mumbled, blushing furiously. "It sounds silly but I couldn't bear to lose you. Now I know what it feels like, especially when you lost me for all those months."

"You won't lose me," he urged. "It'll take a hell of a lot more than stray bullets to take me out."

She nodded, "I told Len to take you off travel duty," she cleared her throat. "And you can't argue with him because we all agreed."

Chris managed a smile, "I could use a vacation," he yawned. "Are you going to be my nurse?"

"I wouldn't dare let anyone else take the job," she shook her head.

"Good thinking," he sighed. "You're prettier than Jim or Pavel."

Lavinia snorted, "You're awful," she shook her head, as he chuckled lightly. Then she sobered up and sighed, reaching out to touch his face. "I'm going to take care of you."

Chris nodded, "I know," he said gently. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

They both stared at one another for a moment longer, before Chris yawned again. "Stay with me?" he asked, struggling to keep his eyes open. "'Til I fall asleep."

"Of course," she nodded, moving to lie down. "Tomorrow we'll move you back to our room."

"Hmm, sounds good," he mumbled, as Lavinia pulled the heavy wool blanket up. "Love you."

Lavinia leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I love you, too," she whispered. "Get some rest."

…

After a twenty-four hour observation, Chris was finally released from medical and moved back into the bedroom he shared with Lavinia. During the hours he spent sleeping on the uncomfortable mattress and itchy blankets, Lavinia had kept busy. Their bed had been redressed with the softest sheets and the heaviest blankets that would no doubt keep him warm. The pillows seemed fuller, as extras rested above the neatly made bed.

"That way when you sit up," Lavinia said, as she and Leonard helped him into bed. "You can rest your entire upper body against them."

The items on his nightstand had been moved into the drawers, making it easier for trays to be set upon, along with all the vials of painkillers and glasses of water and juice.

"Make sure you eat something too," he said, as Lavinia administered the antibiotic and painkiller after dinner. "Can't have you wasting away."

"I'll eat after I'm done with you here," she insisted, as Chris laid his hand against her hip. "What kind of nurse would I be if I didn't tend to you?"

Chris grinned, "A cruel and evil nurse?" he asked, as she picked up a hypospray that was preloaded with painkillers. "Another one?"

She nodded, "When you're in excruciating pain, darling, your face gets three shades lighter than my skin tone. And you're sweating like mad."

"How can I be sweating?" he frowned, as Lavinia placed the hypo against his neck, gently injecting the medicine into him. "It's hot in here."

"You still have a mild fever," Lavinia sighed, resting her hand against his damp forehead. "Right now the air conditioning is on at sixty degrees and I've managed to put all the spare quilts on the bed to keep you warm."

He groaned, "It's only until your fever breaks," she insisted, sitting next to him. "Len will stop by before dinner to check on you again."

"What are you going to do for the day?" he asked, as Lavinia stood up to pull the sheets and blankets up. "Are you going to sit here and watch me like a hawk?"

Lavinia snorted, "I want to," she admitted, smoothing the fleece quilt over him. "But I'm going to see about dinner and wash the clothes that have been piling up since earlier in the week."

Chris managed a small smile, "Housewife in training?" he asked, as she blushed.

"I'm the only one that insists on doing laundry everyday," she shook her head. "I don't know how you boys survived all these years on the run."

"Dreaming of pretty little ladies to do all the dirty work for us," he chuckled weakly, before letting out a groan. "You slipped a sleeping aid in me, didn't you?"

Lavinia winced, "I'm sorry, darling," she shook her head. "Len said it was necessary since you'll end up doing work in bed, which we cannot have. You need to rest and let the others work."

"Traitor," he shook his head lightly. "It's okay. I rather not see Len's angry… face."

She watched as he yawned widely, eyes struggling to stay open as the drugs ran through his bloodstream. "I'll come back to check on you a little later," she promised, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I'll leave your communicator under my pillow, that way if you need anything it'll be close by."

Chris grunted as he fell into unconsciousness, buried under the sheets and several quilts. Collecting the empty hyposprays, Lavinia started towards the door and dropped them into the medical waste bin that Leonard set outside. Then, with one final look, she turned the lights off and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks, Lavinia played the role of nursemaid and loving girlfriend, as Chris recovered from his surgery. The wound was healing nicely, much to Leonard's delight and relief, clearing Chris for mild work in his office and the start of physical therapy.

"Why do I have to do this?" Chris whined, as Lavinia helped him stretch the tense and sore shoulder. "It hurts."

"Because it's the only way you'll get better," she insisted, shaking her head as his consistent whining. "If you're a good boy and two four more of these stretches, I'll give you a treat."

He scowled, "I'm not a dog, Vinia," he muttered, as she gently and slowly rotated his arm; up, around and down, the muscles flexing under her fingers.

She glared at him, "Do you want me to get Leonard?" she asked. "I'm sure he'll love to get his hands on you and I assure you, they aren't gentle like mine."

"No," Chris quickly shook his head, wincing as the pain flared up his shoulder and across the back of his neck. "Just.. easy, alright? I'm old as it is and certain things don't work like they used to."

Lavinia smirked, "Could've fooled me," she shrugged "Especially last night."

"How's our patient doing?" Leonard announced as he came into the medical station, startling them both. "Oh god, please tell me you weren't talking about something inappropriate."

"A lady never talks out of line!" Lavinia mock gasped, turning her attention back to Chris. "I was just telling Christopher here how much you want to get your hands on him. The threat alone stopped his crying and moaning over doing physical therapy."

Leonard snickered and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "A true McCoy," he shook his head. "You'd made for a great physician's assistant, Vin. And I could use the extra help down here when these fools get sick or injured on missions."

"Which is very rar-OW!" Chris shouted, falling forward. "DAMMIT!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lavinia exclaimed, holding him still. "Shhhh, just breathe. Len, get me that hypo on the tray! The painkiller."

Leonard quickly grabbed he hypospray and pulled the cap off, pressing the needle to Chris's neck.

"Easy, old man," he said, injecting the medication into his body. "Should kick in any second now."

The heavy breathing and groaning stopped slowly, as the pain stopped and the exhaustion kicked in.

"I think that's enough for today," Lavinia said, as Chris groaned. "Let's get you back into bed and I'll get you something to eat from the kitchen."

Easing him off the gurney, with Leonard's help, Lavinia wrapped her arm around his waist and steered him towards the door.

"Vinia," Chris whined, as they walked.

Leonard looked over at them, his sister steading the man who was twice her size towards the door, and shook his head.

"Shhh," she urged. "The quicker you move those old feet the quicker you can lay down in bed."

"Don't work with McCoy," Chris whined, as they stepped into the hall. "You'll turn into a mean, hypo-wielding woman and I won't like that very much."

Leonard snorted, "Infant," he shook his head, clearing up the used hypospray and other items Lavinia left behind on the tray.

….

"You make sure to keep your asses in sight of one another," Leonard warned, as the trio stood before him. "And if any of you come back with a scratch, you'll be given a routine prostate exam."

Pavel flinched and shook his head, "We'll be good!" he exclaimed. "Promise!"

Jim snorted, "Bones, if you keep stressing like this, you'll give yourself a heart attack," he sighed. "Relax! We'll be fine!"

"We'll be fine," Leonard mimicked. "How many times have I heard that before and ya'll come back looking like death?"

Hikaru snorted, "Let's get going before we lose this opportunity!" he insisted. "We have three hours to get this done."

Sitting at the control table, Lavinia and Scotty watched with amusement as Leonard gave out his threats.

"Alrighty!" Scotty nodded, tapping at the controls. "Bring back a souvenir, eh? Ah've never been to Paris circa nineteen seventy!"

"Have fun, boys!" Lavinia waved at them. "Bring me something pretty, Jim! You owe me for doing your laundry!"

Jim grinned, "Sure thing, sweetcheeks," he winked, blowing her a kiss. "Tah Ta!"

Once the three of them left in a blur of white lights, Lavinia shook her head and stood up. "Well, I'm off," she nodded. "I need to finish the rest of the laundry and I'm going to take a nap."

"Are yeh still coming down to the library later?" Scotty asked, as he sat back in his seat.

"Of course!" she nodded. "I wouldn't miss our routine engineering lesson!"

Scotty grinned, "Ah'll bring the scotch and biscuits! Bring yer questions and that PADD with the lessons Ah gave yeh."

She nodded as Leonard made his way over to them, "Make sure the old man is sleeping," he warned, as Lavinia started towards he door. "If he's got a PADD in his hands and it's not for leisure reading, I'm sedating him."

"You'll do no such thing, Leonard McCoy," she scowled. "You leave him alone!"

Scotty chuckled as Leonard cursed, "See ya later, lass!" he waved to her, as she stepped into the hall. "Oi! Since Ah can't leave, will yeh get me a sandwich?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR GODDAMN MAID, SCOTTY!" Leonard screamed, as Lavinia started towards the staircase.

"Ah don't know," Scotty replied. "Ah can get yeh a costume and a feather duster if yeh want."

Lavinia nearly tripped up the steps, snorting as Leonard began to shout and curse at the Scotsman.

….

After a short nap, Lavinia woke for supper feeling achy and nauseous, as she climbed out of bed. As she and Chris straightened up their bedroom, fixing the bed and moving to clean up in the bathroom, Lavinia couldn't hide the discomfort.

"You okay?" Chris asked, as they stood by the sink, toothbrushes in hand. "You look a little pale."

Lavinia nodded, "Just tried," she said, setting the toothbrush back into the holder. "And I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

He nodded, "Go on down," he said, rubbing her back. "I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay," she sighed, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Don't make a mess."

"I won't," he grinned, before turning his attention back to the mirror.

Making her way downstairs, Lavinia could hear the commotion in the kitchen as the boys prepared dinner. The smells wafting down the hall made her stomach roll and not in the good way, as she darted into the bathroom in the hallway. Just making the toilet, Lavinia managed to empty out the contents of her breakfast into the bowl, before sinking down against the wall in exhaustion.

Wiping her mouth with a towel, Lavinia sat up and flushed the toilet, before sitting back against the wall.

"Anyone in here?" a knock on the door followed, startling her, as it opened. "Oh, sorry!."

She shook her head, "It's okay, Scotty," she sighed, wiping a hand across her face.

He frowned, "What are yeh doin' on the floor, lass?" he asked, taking note of how pale she was. "Yeh look like shite."

"Thanks," she snorted, wrapping her arm around her torso. "Just a little queasy is all. I'm fine."

Scotty shook his head, "Yer not fine, Lavinia," he said, moving to help her off the floor. "Yer as white as a sheet and yer shirt is glued to yer back.

They started down the hallway, moving quickly past the kitchen, and towards medical. "Let's get yeh something for the pain and then Ah'll have Jim whip up a bowl of soup."

"I really don't want to eat anything," she winced, the idea of food making her stomach roll again. "Oh no!"

Rushing the last few steps down the hallway, Lavinia rushed through the doors of the medical station and managed to throw up into the garbage pail near the door.

"Okay," Scotty said, rubbing her back. "It's alright, lass."

Once the vomiting came to an end, Lavinia allowed herself to be steered towards a gurney. "Y-you sure you know what to look for?" she asked, as Scotty went to the storage cabinet.

"I've had enough bouts of food poisoning to know what to take," he snorted, grabbing a hypospray from a drawer.

Pulling herself up onto the gurney, Lavinia waited almost patiently as Scotty grabbed what he needed before making his way over to her.

"Now," he set the items down next to her. "Before Ah give yeh this, Ah need to ask yeh a question that's important. ."

She nodded and Scotty began to blush, "Do yeh think.. have yeh… been yeh know," he waved his hands about, making her frown. "Bloody hell, do yeh think yer in the family way?"

Lavinia's eyes went wide with shock and Scotty cursed, "Ah know Ah have no right to ask," he stammered, as she shook her head. "But if yer in that co-"

"I honestly don't know," she shook her head, trying to remember when her last monthly was. "Oh god…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, lass," Scotty patted her shoulder lightly. "It's not like yer not in a relationship and hopping from bed to bed."

She looked at him, unable to speak. "Ah'll get the tests out of storage," he sighed. "Don't move."

….

A half an hour later, Lavinia sat quietly in the bathroom attached to the medical station, starting at the counter. Upon in, six plastic sticks laid in a line against the porcelain, exposed for viewing.

Standing in the doorway, Scotty watched as the young woman went from shock to devastation as she stared at them.

"Do yeh want me to get Chris?" he finally asked, startling her.

She shook her head, "No," she whispered. "I.. I just need a minute alone, please."

Scotty nodded and pushed away from the door, "If yeh need me, just shout," he said before pulling the door open.

"Scotty?"

He paused and turned to look at her, "Thank you," Lavinia nodded.

"You're welcome," Scotty said, giving her a small smile. "Don't take too long. We'll have to eat the scraps."

Once he left her alone in the bathroom, Lavinia stood from her spot on the toilet and leaned against the counter. Looking into the mirror, Lavinia looked at her reflection and sighed. No longer did she look like her former self, immaculate and put together. Her red hair laid limp down her back and the circles under her eyes were a shocking shade of purple. Her once porcelain like skin was now clammy and nearly grey, as the lack of sleep and the violent vomiting attack from earlier wracked her body.

If only her Mother could see her now; nails broken and a hair out place, as parts of her body filled out from the unhealthy eating and drinking everything that wasn't champagne or wine. The Lavinia staring back at her was unrecognizable, compare to the Lavinia circa nineteen-twelve.

Looking down at the plastic sticks on the counter, each one reading the same result, the young woman sighed as her eyes filled with tears. Without thinking, her hand came to rest upon her belly and for a moment she swore she could feel the tiny heartbeat within her. Then, as she glanced back up at her reflection, Lavinia allowed herself to cry for the first time since taking the test.

From the counter, the six pink positive signs stared up at her, almost mocking her for being careless towards the situation she was in. Twenty years old and pregnant by a man much older than herself, a girl out of time in hiding against a organization that wanted the man she loved and her family dead. And now, as a new life grew rapidly within her, there was no doubt in her mind that she would join the death toll. Once Starfleet learned about her existence, along with the child's, and their connection to Chris, the reward for their blood would match Chris's.

Not only did she have to worry about Chris and the others, but now there was a baby to worry about. Now, as Lavinia stood before the mirror with her hand on her belly, the stakes were much higher than before.


	8. Chapter 8

In the days that followed the shocking results of her pregnancy test, Lavinia felt the full effect of it; the vomiting that lasted all day, making it difficult to eat more than a few bites of toast. The aches and pains that wracked her body, leaving her bed ridden for most of the day.

Chris grew frantic as she quietly slipped from their bed, trying to be subtle when it came to the vomiting. In the middle of the night, the bed would quake and she would dash across the room, throwing herself into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind her with a firm click, Chris would open his eyes and listen as the water went on in the sink, followed by the retching.

He was in no condition to throw her over his shoulder and carry her down to medical, his shoulder weak from surgery and physical therapy. But watching as she slept all day, growing paler and paler and refusing to eat anything, made him worry. Not wanting to break her trust, he avoided bringing McCoy into their rooms. The last thing he needed, was for the doctor to scream and rant at her and at him. So when she didn't join him for dinner or to watch a movie in the lounge, he simply brushed off everyone's concerns and told them an array of lies.

"_She's reading some ancient tomb and refused to put it down…" _

"_Re-arranging our closet again," the usual, half-hearted shrug. "Something she found on the net." _

"_Guys, just give it a rest! The poor girl has to deal with me all day and with you wild animals!" _

But by the end of the week, he had enough.

"Okay," he sighed, coming out of the bathroom after a hot shower. "You've been in bed everyday for the last week. What's going on with you?"

Lavinia looked over at him, the blankets pulled up to her chin. " M'tired," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

Chris tossed the damp towel into the bathroom and made his way over to the bed, sitting down on his side to look at her.

"You're _overtired, _my dear," he shook his head, pulling at the blankets. "You need to get up, take a shower and go down to medical. You've been sick all week.."

Her eyes flew open and he nodded, "I hear you in the middle of the night, Vinnia. The water can only block out so much, but not the sound of violently throwing up."

She closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "Sweetheart, what's going on?" he asked, reaching out to lay his hand across her forehead. "If you're sick, then you need to see Leonard. Your immune system is still weak from the last time you were sick."

"It's nothing that he can't cure" she mumbled, sitting up slowly. "Trust me, I know."

"What do you mean, he can't cure it?" he asked, frowning. "Do you already know what's wrong with you?"

Lavinia nodded, "A- Is it serious?" Chris asked, as she looked down at her hands. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

She looked up at him, earning a nod of encouragement from him, before moving to pull the side drawer of the nightstand open. Rifling around, Lavinia finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out.

"What's that?" he asked, nodding to the wrapped up bundle in her hands.

Lavinia released the rolled up paper towels, allowing the six test applicators to clatter onto the comforter between them. She then dropped the paper towel next to them, and watched as he picked up the first of the six tests.

"These…these are pregnancy tests," he stated, turning them all over. "And they're all positive."

When she didn't respond, he looked up at her. "When did you find out?" he asked, frowning at her.

"Six days ago," she whispered, looking down at the tests. "I..I'm sorry."

Chris looked up from the test in his hands and shook his head, "Sorry?" he asked, as she nodded. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because," Lavinia shrugged, "We're not married and we're on the run from Starfleet."

"This isn't.." he started, before she shook her head.

"Do you realize what would happen if this came out?" she asked. "If those people knew that I was here and carrying your child, they'll stop and nothing to take us. They'll use me and our child as a bait, to lure you and the others into a trap."

Chris dropped the stick and grabbed her shoulders lightly, "Hey, hey.." he said soothingly as she shook her head. "No one is going to take you away from me."

"You don't know that," Lavinia said weakly, as her eyes filled with tears. "You don't know what they'll do, Chris."

"We've given no indication that we exist out here," he said, as she groaned in protest. "Lavinia, we're safer here than anywhere else at the moment."

Lavinia looked up at him, "What do you want me to do with the baby?"

Chris frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you think it's wise to have it?" she chewed on her bottom lip. "Does Leonard even know how to deliver a baby? Do _any _of you know how to?"

"Vin, I'm sure we can handle delivering a baby," he nodded. "Sweetheart, what do _you _want to do? No matter what I want and think, this is your body we're talking about."

She looked away, "I want to keep it," she said quietly, waiting for him to react poorly to her statement. "But if you want me to get rid of it, I will."

Chris startled her when he carefully pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands pushing up the nightgown she wore to bed. Warm hands settled on her flat belly, relaxing her immediately as her heart raced and her stomach rolled.

"I want this baby," he whispered, kissing the side of her head. "I want to marry you and I want a family with you, Lavinia. Do what we should've done all those years ago, in a different time."

"What about Starfleet?" she asked, as one hand moved from her belly to caress her face. "How can we have a family if they want you dead?"

"We're going to stop them," he nodded. "Now, we're going to work harder to find those bastards and clear our names. When it's all over, we'll go wherever you want and put it all behind us."

Lavinia wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead against his throat. "I don't want to tell the others yet," she mumbled. "Only Scotty knows, because he found me in the bathroom and knew where the tests were."

She looked up at him, "He swore on his fancy Scotch collection that he wouldn't tell anyone."

"I trust him," Chris nodded, pushing her unwashed hair away from her forehead. "I love you so much, Lavinia."

"I love you, too," she whispered, her face crumpling as she began to sob. "I just wish we did this the right way."

He held her as she cried, soaking the front of his shirt with tears, while soothing her with words and touches.

"Shhhh," he kissed her forehead. "How about a hot bath? It'll make you feel better, especially since you've stayed in bed all week long."

Lavinia blushed, embarrassed at how quickly she let herself go in such a short period of time. "I'll let you soak for a while in there and I'll bring up a pot of tea and some soup."

"M'not hungry," she mumbled, burying her face into his un-wounded shoulder.

"You need to eat something," Chris sighed. "Not only for yourself, but for the baby. I'll steal one of the tricorders from medical without Len knowing and we'll run a bunch of tests up here to see how far along you are and what not."

He leaned back, looking down at her. "Okay?" he asked, stroking the back of her head. "Come on, Vin. Up and at 'em."

"I'll only do it if you put extra bubbles in the bath this time," she mumbled, trying to hide her smile.

"Extra bubbles and whatever else you want," Chris chuckled. "I even took the fluffier towels from the laundry room, since Jim's been hogging them for months."

They climbed out of bed slowly, shuffling across the room into the bathroom. Chris moved to the tub and turned the taps on, putting the drain stopper in so that the water would fill up. Grabbing the bottle of bubbles that was stashed in the hall closet, he poured a decent amount it, before setting it back on the counter.

"I'll set some clothes out on the bed for you," he said, as she moved closer to the tub. "Take all the time you want in here to relax."

Lavinia nodded, accepting the gentle kiss against her lips. "Don't go too crazy with the soup," she warned. "The idea of eating is hard enough."

He chuckled, "I'll make sure to keep it tame," he promised, reaching back to turn the taps off. "Go on and get in before it gets too cold. I'll be back shortly with everything."

With one more quick kiss, he left her to undress in privacy, dropping the dirty clothes into a pile on the floor. Starting towards the dresser, Chris pulled out a clean pair of pajama bottoms that belonged to him, along with a long-sleeved top. From another drawer, he managed to find a proper pair of panties from the pile of lace and satin. Setting everything down onto the bed, he quickly made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the staircase.

All he could think about, as he took the trip to medical, was the baby. Having a family was an opportunity that had long passed him, when he started his career in Starfleet. Then, when everything hit the fan and forced him into hiding, Chris put that dream behind him and grew to accept the fact that it would never happen. But in the two years since Lavinia came into his life, it started to appear again. Faint at first, considering the fact that she was a much younger woman and from another time; set to marry another Christopher Pike, who may or may not've been him.

As the months went on, especially after her disappearance and breakup with Hikaru, Chris forced his desires back into that dark place. The fear of losing her again so quickly kept him on the edge, because no one every got lucky twice. But in the last several months, as their relationship went from simple "courting" to sexual, the desire to marry and have a family hit him like a mack truck. And now, it was becoming a reality. The woman that he loved with every fiber of his being, was indeed pregnant with their child. Granted, it made the bounty for his capture higher now, but at that moment all he could think about was the positives.

The chance for a new start. A new life, in which Starfleet didn't exist and they were just two people living in the present. A chance to raise children in the country, in a big house with a garden and horses. To sit on the porch with tea and lemonade, while the children ran about with happiness; the innocence that came with children, not having to worry about hiding from dangerous men and women.

Unlocking the cabinet with the tricorders, Chris quickly grabbed one and shoved it into the waistband of his pants, before closing the doors again. While he wanted to tell everyone about the newest addition that would come in nine months, he also wanted to respect Lavinia's wishes. They needed to make a plan not only for the baby, but for the possibility of another raid. Locking up, Chris quickly left medical and headed towards the kitchens. As soon as he stepped inside, he spotted Jim at the counter with a steaming cup in one hand and a PADD in the other.

"Well, if it isn't our Lord and Savior," he grinned, earning an eye roll from Chris. "How's the Lady of the house?"

"She's taking a bath," Chris said, grabbing the teakettle off the stove. "She's feeling a bit under the weather at the moment, so I offered to come down and make her some tea and soup."

Jim nodded, "Poor thing," he sighed. "I'm going to see if we have any vitamin boosters left in storage. Her immune system is probably all wonky since she first arrived and ever since she came back from her disappearance."

Chris nodded, " I'll see what Bones is up to," Jim said, standing up with his mug and PADD. "You'd think he'd be working on shit like this for his own sister!"

"Leonard's too busy making sure you don't get yourselves killed," Chris said, as he set the tea kettle onto the burner. "But if you find enough boosters, let me know. And tell him to make inventory of every hypo he's got, along with supplies. If we're running low, then we'll have to send some of you out into the towns to get supplies."

"Sounds god, boss man," Jim said, saluting him. "If she's up to it, Pavel's got some crazy Russian picture he found. Scotty and I are gonna join him later to watch it in the lounge."

The older man nodded, "I'll see how she feels after she eats and takes a nap," he nodded. "Try not to get in trouble, Jim. I'm still on medical leave and I cannot drag your ass across this place."

Jim laughed, "I'll try my best," he said. "Give Lavinia a hug for me and tell her that I miss her dearly. Our Mother hen."

Chris snorted as Jim made his way out, grabbing a can of soup from the cabinet. "Mother hen…" he muttered, shaking his head.


End file.
